


The Robber Who Faced the Hacker

by ANightToRemember11



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Mentioned) - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Don't like? The you can stop reading and leave, FAILED!, First story on here, Original Character(s), Post Season 3, This is why Yusaku shouldn't be messed with..., Well the Robber messed up, Yusaku can be scary when they are sleep deprived and annoyed., Yusaku might be OOC, robbery attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightToRemember11/pseuds/ANightToRemember11
Summary: The Thief watched with a smirk believing this next robbery will work.Unaware of their surprise that they would finally be caught tonight.Why you should never attack for you could meet the club of a bat.Who knew that their mistake would be their last.Or that it would lead them to a failed flight out the window at last.(Post Season 3 Of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains When Yusaku Disappeared)(You don't like it? Don't Read it again. I won't change my story to suit just YOUR Needs.)





	The Robber Who Faced the Hacker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Fell out of a window](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527444) by Fallen's Child. 

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is the first story that I have posted on Ao3 and I am excited about what you think of it! I may up the rating but I promise there are no big violent scenes! Also, I hope you read to the end! I hope this story atleast makes you giggle! Have fun and I hope you like the story! This Story was inspired by a story I read before I was really allowed to watch Sherlock Holmes or read about it but it was very funny and was a post reveal story It's a Miraculous Ladybug story on FanFiction.Net If you want to read it the Here. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11924317/1/He-Fell-out-of-a-window
> 
> This is also the video from Sherlock Holmes that both of these were inspired by. IF YOU ANNOT HANDLE THE SMALLEST BIT OF BLOOD I SUGGEST YOU DON'T WATCH!  
Here is the URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OdQzfcJroc

* * *

**The Robber who Faced the Hacker**

* * *

The story goes that a robber known for breaking in on the less wealthy and usually in debt students or people to steal from the things of value that they would normally sell to get out of debt had gone missing. This is how you knew the thief had struck again.

Choosing the rundown apartment building they entered and chose a less than fortunate room in their opinion.

Room 221B an old rundown place that barely anybody would WANT to live in even if they were desperate.

When they enter they start looking around and pocket some of the more interesting gadgets they can see when they hear the door open.

Grabbing their knife they go to attack the owner when suddenly-

_ **'BANG'** _

They get hit in the face with a blunt object and then blacked out.

* * *

*.: Time Skip ~ Time Unknown :.*

* * *

When they woke up they found themselves with duct tape over their mouth keeping them quiet and to a chair to keep them from moving and soon a figure emerged.

"I have three reasons why I believe you're the one who has been robbing the poorer people here."

"One. You wouldn't target an apartment that is run down like this as the damage can be seen both inside and outside and the authorities are usually called in with how badly neglected this place is."

"Two you are obviously a thief as you had pocketed many of my seemingly meaningless items. It's obvious you are the thief that has been stealing from those in debt."

"Three you tried to attack me when you saw that somebody had arrived while you were still here normally a thief would hide but seeming that you have done this for a while and the last times the thief hid they were nearly caught you decided to attack me. Nobody would do that."

_"Unless they panicked."_

** _"Badly."_ **

"So it is obvious who the thief is."

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ ** “You.”** _

The boy said he looked straight into their terrified eyes as the boy turned to look out the window making scuff marks on the ground with his shoes as if to try and leave a mark as he glared at the robber before reaching for a phone and putting it on speaker.

_ **“### What’s your emergency?” ** _

“Hello I would like to report a break-in and I think we need an ambulance as well.” The Boy said sounding unsure.

_ **“Who is injured and how badly?” ** _

“Just the robber when they ran to attack me as I had walked in on them robbing my home they didn’t notice the open window behind me and fell out of it. They landed on the bins but it was a two-story drop and you need to unlock the gate to get to them.” The boy said seeming to take in their terrified eyes happily.

_ **“Understood an ambulance and officers are on their way. Please keep on the phone.”** _

“Alright.” The boy said pausing before saying “I may need to go get a torch and the keys one second. I’m worried that the light bulb they said was fixed isn’t so please excuse me for a second.” The boy said calmly.

_**“The Officers will have torches on them but if you wish to do so then of course.”**_ The person on the other side of the phone said as the boy seemed to tap something on the phone before walking over and saying to the Robber

** _ “Tell anybody of this and I can guarantee you that a two-story fall onto some bins will be the least of you’re concerns.”_ **

With that, they tore off the duct tape and used a knife cutting the tape around their legs and wrists and as the robber was disoriented by the pain as they are hit on the head again before being pushed out the window as a loud _***BANG*** _sounded on the bins.

Going back over to the phone having already prepared the items the boy unmuted the phone and the boy paused and said “Apologises for taking so long. I was just tripping over the mess the robber made knocking over my laundry and other items.”

* * *

*.: Time Skip to a few minutes later :.*

* * *

_Sirens filled the air of the streets._

Yusaku hid his happiness at having stopped the robber.

He already had made sure that all his equipment was hidden and having convinced the police only his bedroom and living room seemed to have been hit.

That the robber likely had everything on him already and the room the equipment was in was furniture that he had from his last house he had been meaning to sell but hadn’t yet.

** _(It was a half-truth since it WAS from his old house but he wasn’t going to sell it) _ **

Having given his statement and that he wished not to be mentioned and staying anonymous in the report as he ‘Didn’t want his friends to worry’

<strike> _ **(They already were with his disappearing act he pulled)** _ </strike>

He waited until they were done with looking at the evidence.

Good thing he hid the duct tape with his machines.

Even if he taped it around equipment and things they probably would have found it even more suspicious.

Yusaku smiled to himself as they left with the terrified criminal whom Yusaku knew would not likely come to his home again or risked his wrath.

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

Like he was going to hurt them.

He had enough violence for a while and with him making sure that Link VRAINS was safe he knew he couldn’t let his friends know he was still in the city.

He didn’t want to leave Den City just yet even if he had a better chance of being found by staying.

He wanted to watch over them too much sure the other’s were okay.

With that, getting onto his computer Yusaku wondered to himself got up and paused as he was about to enter Link VRAINS.

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

** _ He never did find out the robber’s gender. Did he?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? I hope you did! Please leave a comment and share your thoughts. I can't promise I will answer everything but I will try to. Also no bullying or flames. I don't mind being given criticism or tips but if you call it like "Oh this is ####" and try to says 'It's Criticism!' Then I'm sorry but that's not right. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
